The family they wanted
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: Based off Connersfan one-shot 'and baby makes five' before little lauren, Becky and Mark raise two boys who are their entire world.
1. A Name

"What if we name our kid after one of us?" Mark blurted out, his head in Becky's lap.

Becky rose an eyebrow and shook her head, "If we ever do that then Darlene & David will probably call us self-centered,and narcissistic."

"Won't be the first time I'll be called self-centered,Babe." Mark teased as he sat up, his hand resting on Becky's stomach. He still couldn't believe it he's going to be a father.

"Oh really?" Becky mumbled as Mark settled himself besides her. His arm across her stomach protectively, as she felt Mark rest his head on top of hers. Oh course she knew what he was referring to that argument they had when they had their break up when they were dating. She called him self-centered, not giving a damn about her, and he shot back that the reason that they can't work out their problems was because of her mother. She shook her head, as she mumbled into his neck that she loves him.

"I'm serious about the name thing. Becks." Mark cupped Becky's chin as he stared into her eyes. Becky blinked, he had that look in his eyes that left no room to argue,well sometimes. Becky smiled as the expression on his face became gentle, reminding her why she fell for him.

"Fine, hunny." Becky gave into Mark's idea, as she watched his eyebrows raise, and after that look that was pretty much reserved for only her appeared.

Mark smirked as he nuzzled Becky's neck, he couldn't wait to meet his kids. He was half-way falling asleep,...

"you, better be a girl. Not that I would mind a boy either. Me and your daddy will love you no matter what your are." he heard Becky say as he felt her hand rest on top of his.

"So have the two of you thought of names from the little guy…" Becky crossed her arms and gave her dad a look. She gave a small shake of her head and settled on an article in the magazine her Aunt brought over for her yesterday.

"...or Girl yet?" Dan finished giving a small smile to his oldest.

Becky looked up from the magazine in her hands. Her dad came by to visit, because Mark left for work early in the morning. He called her dad to see if he will come over to check on her, Mark's protective streak of her, she has noticed has reached a new level, not that she's complaining.

She let out a sigh at least it's only her dad and not her mom. Well the peace she had at that thought died,the minute Jerry ran into the apartment, followed by her mother yelling for her little brother to not break anything.

She placed her hands on her stomach, remembering to breathe to keep calm.

"Hello Mother." Becky made a move to get up while her dad immediately helped her up. Patting the top of Jerry's head as her little brother clung to her leg.

"You still haven't gotten any maternity clothes?" Roseanne said as she crossed her arms. Her eyes taking in Becky's appearance, a black t-shirt and a flannel that obviously belonged to Mark. Becky rolled her eyes, leave it to her mother to butt in, and point out unnecessary details. She didn't have a problem wearing Mark's clothes, besides they were saving money to put down for a house. They were going to need the extra space for them, and their son, or daughter.

Becky couldn't help but smile as she watched Jerry wave his toy car in the air. It was a gift for her and Mark, since she was the one left with the task of watching her youngest brother, because DJ hit the dating stage of his teens so he was busy,Darlene and David lived in Chicago with jobs and a daughter to watch after.

"So names, Becky?" Dan questioned as he softly told Jerry to settle down. Becky nodded her head as she reached for the notebook filled with possible names that her, and Mark came up with. She smiled as she pointed to two names both her and Mark liked. Watching her dad read them, and noticing how his eyes widen.

Dan sat their slightly speechless, as he saw his name and the female version of his name written in Mark's neat handwriting on the page.

"I don't know what to say, Becky?"

"Well, you are important to the both of us. I know Mark won't say it but, he does see you like a father." Becky stated while she slightly smiled as her mother's look of disbelief as she went over the list of names.

"Are you telling me. You won't name your daughter after me? I gave birth to you!" Roseanne questioned, Becky rolled her eyes.

"Me and Mark came to a decision that we will name one of our kids after one of us. And that their middle name will come from someone that we both respect." Becky crossed her arms, remembering that Mark told she has to stand her ground when it came to her mother,and her habit of wanting to run their lives.

Mark walked in a bags of groceries in his arms, he scoffed at Roseanne's sarcastic remark if he lost his job. He meet Dan's eyes as his father-in-law shook his head, and mouthed that they will leave in a bit.

"Hey, Becky." Mark muttered against her temple, his lips pressed softly against her temple, as he wrapped his arms around her. Nodding his head towards his in-laws.

"I thought you would be at work longer?" Becky mumbled against his shoulder,as she turned her head to the side. The comforting feeling on his leather jacket against her skin, kept her nerves calm.

"Bob, told me to clock out early. That's it better If I'm around to keep an eye on you." Mark smiled as Becky kissed him, breaking apart when they heard Jerry say yuck.

Dan smiled as he watched them, Becky and Mark have come along way to the way they are now. Mark wasn't the smart-mouthed punk anymore, and he could see that the boy he didn't like at first loved Becky for all her little flaws. Becky on the other hand still had some does he dare say it have some bratty tendencies, but Mark seems to mellow her out.

He pushed Roseanne along out the door knowing that he wasn't needed anymore right now, as Jerry ran ahead outside.

"So how do you feel about having Rigatoni tonight Becks?" Mark leaned against the counter, holding up a box of said pasta in his hands

"Anything you make is good." Becky piped up, Mark smirked as he set himself to make them dinner. A quiet evening just the two of them.


	2. Bed Crashers

A soft knock,followed by a short rapid series of knocks,made the couple in the room stir, the blonde haired woman mumbling as she turned over to face her husband.

"Their up,Hunny" Becky whispered, against her husband's shoulder

The dark haired male blinked his eyes as he pressed his face into the pillow after checking his watch

"It's barely 2 in the morning, Becks." Mark grumbled into his pillow.

"Mommy."

"Mom."

Becky curled up more against Mark. Sighing into his neck as she heard the door to their bedroom open. Mark kept Becky close, nuzzling his nose against her hair. Neither of them paid mind until the boys pratically threw themselves on top of Mark.

"Fuc…" Mark mumbled as Becky turned on the lamp. Marky as his mom affectionately calls him pratically beamed at his mother, while the younger of the two Jake curled into their father's side. Mark shook his head, laying his head back on his pillow, one arm patting Jake's back. Turning his head to the side to stare at Becky with their oldest tucked into her side

Mark gently moved Jake so both of their boys are in the middle of the bed. His thumb caressing Becky's ring as he settled his hand on top of hers.

Becky moved the blanket to cover her boys, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she locked eyes with Mark who simply smirked at her.

Becky leaned back into Mark's chest once their boys were asleep, and checking to make sure that Jake wouldn't end up rolling off their bed. Mark slide out from his side of their bed to settle himself close to her. Cuddling into him as she felt Mark softly kiss her temple and whisper that he loves her. She clasped Mark's hand that was on her waist with her right hand as she tried to move her left arm to no avail because their boys were using it as their personal pillow.

"Your arm's going to be numb for a good while when they wake up later on,and are running around." She felt Mark mumbled into her neck as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

"Why do they do they have to be so cute?"

Becky stated while she poked his cheek. Mark couldn't help, but grin at Becky's question, humming in his thoart as he pressed himself closer.

"Their cute, Becky. Because me, and you make pretty cute looking kids."

He let his lips ghost over the shell of Becky's ear as he whispered,

"And all that **pratice** helped."

Mark chuckled as Becky lightly smacked his arm


	3. Bruises

"Daddy!, Mommy!"

Mark shot up from the couch his arms going around Becky's waist so she wouldn't fall off,as he sat up straight. Becky glanced over his shoulder, her eyes sligthly widening at the bruise froming on her oldest son's cheek.

"Sweetie,what happened?"

Mark blinked as he turn around to see what made Becky, sound worried. He took notice of his youngest with his head hidden against David's shoulder. He walked over and simply raised any eyebrow at David.

"We took them to the park, some kid pushed Jake, and you know your kid shares your name." David explained as he handed his nephew to his brother. Jake sniffled as he immediately clung to his Dad's neck. Mumbling something that Mark couldn't really understand.

Mark shot a look at his younger brother, when he heard David mutter, "and your attitude."

"It's okay Buddy, what happened?" Mark muttered softly against Jake's head. He frowned as Jake shook his head, turning to look at his oldest, who stood with his arms crossed and a look that was all two familiar to him. His little namesake shared Becky's look when ever she got mad.

Becky coaxed her oldest to look at her, his arms going around her neck as she ligthly patted his back. Mark mumbled something against her shoulder. Becky gently laid her hand against the bruise.

"Let's get you cleaned up pal."

Becky looked up to see Mark heading to the restroom with Jake curled up in his arms. She smiled as she turned back to her oldest, letting him curled against her side. The boys inherited Mark's pout. As her little boy pouted, and mumbled something into her shoulder stubbornly.

She glanced at David in a questioning manner to see if her brother-in-law can fill in the gaps of what happened. David shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hands in the pockets of his jeans as Harris clung to his leg.

"Alright Davo, you mind letting me know why one of my kids has a brusied cheek, and the other one's knees and hands are scraped." The older Healy stated as he crouched next to his son and checked the blossming red color on one side of his son's face.

David winced at Mark's tone this isn't Mark's usual cut the bullshit tone, it's you either start talking, or your going to regret it tone. He picked up Harris when she started pulling on the leg on his jeans.

"An older kid, pushed Jake off the swing." Harris piped up, before her dad can talk. The curly haired girl notcied the way her cousin's fist balled up. She knew that her cousins were pratically calm, and never made a fuss. But she also knew that her cousins were her Uncle's kids so their tempers were one thing nobody messed with.

Becky gentely removed her hands from around Mark as he mumbled to let him go. Her usually calm little boy, was glaring at the ground. Mark ruffles Marcus's hair, "You punched the kid for picking on Jake didn't you."

A nod, was all they got, Becky, and Mark shared a look, before they heard small footsteps heading their way. All occupants in the living room turned to see Jake rubbing his eyes, the scrapes on his hands and kness, cleaned and patched up by his dad. Becky wrapped an arm around Jake's shoulder as he walked over to her. Softly running her fingers through his dark hair.

"The kid called Jake a baby and made fun of him, Uncle Mark." Harris softly said, pouting as her dad softly shushed her.

Mark sighed as he rubbed his youngest son's back, as his oldest lifted his head to look at them.

Mark or sometimes called by his middle name Daniel(Danny) to not confused father with son and visa versa. Rubbed his shoulder, as he slightly felt smaller under the gaze of his parents.

"I told the kid to stop picking on him, told Jake to go to Uncle David, and tell him what happned like what you, and mom told me to do if anything like that happens."

Becky smiled as her son's words at least he knew not to get into fights, which her and Mark always told the two of them to avoid. Mark nodded his head, as he felt Becky's hand rest on his bicep, a gentle squeeze was all that was needed between the two of them.

"The boy started crying when Mar hit him in his gut."

Jake piped up excited as he tackled his older brother, forgetting that an hour ago he was crying because a older kid was mean to him. He knew that his brother would always be there for him to keep him safe.

"Welp, I would really love to stay longer,but I'm sure Darlene will kill me. If we get home late."

"Bye Uncle David." the boys said in usion, as they waved at Harris.

Bye Aunt Becky,Uncle Mark." Harris waved back over her's dad shoulder.

Becky motioned for the boys to go get ready for bed, telling them that they can sleep in her, and Mark's bed tonight. She smiled as she saw the way they looked at her, hugging her legs before they ran off.

She turned towards Mark, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll make sure I talk to our little fighter tomorrow. Now how about we go to bed, and see how long it'll take to get them to go to sleep?" he questioned, placing his hands on her hips. Nuzzeling Becky, as Jake yelled for them to hurry up.


End file.
